Ms Brouwn
by sissorstopaper
Summary: For the first tome they meet to be married after exchanging letters for a year. But's really going on. They both seem to have a secret of their own.
1. Chapter 1

They were different people with different lives from different countries. Yet they had known each other. For over a year now, they had exchanges letters. Soon they would finally meet and be married.

Her name was Molly Brouwn. She was a quiet girl from the country with a simple life. She was bored with it and wanted to escape. Everyday she grew more tiered of her town, she knew there was nothing here for her. A year ago an advertisement for love had caught her attention, a bridal service seeking women who were willing to put the past behind them to find love beyond the boarders of their small town, which sounded like a good ideal. They had set her up with Daren Shields. After exchanging a few letters, she knew he was the one. They continued to send letters back and forth, which eventually led up to this day.

"You are completely out of your mind!" Andrew shouted to his friend Darien. "Are telling me, that you are marring a girl you have never met before?"

"Well, she arrives in the morning and I shall meet her, then we get married tomorrow."

"Do you even know what she looks like?" Andrew asked. Daren handed him a picture of the girl.

"What! She is not even beautiful." She had short brown hair and worn a long grey dress. She was also wearing black boots.

"Well, I am not marring for looks, I need a wife. Isn't that what you're always saying?"

"You are insane." He knew there was no talking his friend out of this. He left his huge mansion to go to the port. She would be arriving into the country soon. When he got there, there were a lot of people all over the place. He waited until the boats arrived. When the boats did arrive, he was unable to find her. However, a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair walked right up to him.

"Mr. Shields?" She asked.

Confused, he answered, "Yes"

"It is I, Molly Brouwn."

"Huh, but…."

"I am sorry if I had deceived you. You see, I was afraid that if you had seen my real picture that you would only want me for my looks, I had to be sure so I sent someone else's picture."


	2. Chapter 2

I guess it is proper to say that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Character's in this story. To be honest the theme is also similar to a movie that was based off a book I had seen sometime ago. Anyways, enjoy.

"If you are disappointed that I had lied to you, I will leave right away." She said.

"No. You see I too have also a somewhat deception of myself. Since you have been truthful, I will be too. I have told you that I work at a small grocery store. Rather, the store is not small, and even more so I do not work there, I own it, several infact, along with several other shops in the city."

They both laughed at the how they had deceived each other to ensure that they were marring for the right reasons. She told him why she left her home, as he told her of his search for a bride.

The next day they had a huge wedding. People from everywhere came to celebrate. They had such a wonderful time. Following the wedding, everything was perfect for Darien. Things could not get any better. Things were also perfect in the bed as well.

One day, a letter from Molly's sister had arrived. A very worried letter, asking her why she had not wrote back to her family. They at least should have known if she had arrived safely into town or not. Darien asked her, why have you not written them? She simply stated she didn't want to go back nor be reminded of them, why couldn't they just leave her alone.

He had convinced her to at least write to them and inform them of her safe arrival. So he sat next to her as she wrote the letter, stating that everything was well. When she was finished, she said she would take it to the post office latter. But he insisted that he could do it now on his way to work. But she said she wanted to do it herself.

"Do not worry, bunny," a name he liked to call her, "I am on my way out now, there wont be any problems, I still have the address from the letter you have sent me." Still she protested as he took the letter from her and left out of the room.

The next day Darein wanted to get a dress for her. "Bunny, how would you like to go shopping for some new clothes for you?"

"I'd love too" She stated, she had been waiting to go shopping for some time now.

"Well, come with me to the bank and I shall give you access to my accounts so that you could buy some very nice clothing." At the bank, he had given her full access to his bank account and then left to go out into the city. When he returned home, he had found out that she had bought several expensive dresses. She tried the first on for him, and he loved it. Her hair was up in its usual "Odango" style as some people call it, flowing down her back. And the dress was perfect for her. It was a short white summer dress that went up to her knees.

He was happy to be with such a wonderful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after they had sent the letter, a young man with white silvery hair shouwed up at Darien's office. 

"Hello, Mr. Shields"

"yes"

"My name is Dimond Darkmoon, I a private detective, sent to investigate the safe arrival of Molley Brouwn. Has she arrived?"

"Yes, I appologieze, you see, I did not know that she didnt inform her family sooner.  
Infact, I had just sent her letter off to her family just yesturday, it will arrive in some time now"

"I see, may I see her myself?"

"sure, she is at home"

At the end of the day Darien was finally happy to get home to his wife. When he got home his wife was acting a little different. But her behavior returned to normal the next day again.

One month later, a very angry lady showed up to Mr. Shields office. "What kind of joke is this! Where is my sister!"

A very srprised Mr. Shields responded,"What do you mean, she is here. Did you not recieve her letter?"

"Yes I have. But this letter is not from my sister. It is from a stranger. This hand writting is not my sisters. This women, who wrote this letter is not my sister!"

Mr. Shields was shocked. He saw for himself, Molly, his Bunny, wrote the letter herself, but he had remembered how relunctant she was to actually have him to send it off for her. This could only mean, that his Bunny was not infact the Molley Brouwn she said she was. Then, who is she? This is great! there is an imposter in his house, who has full access to his accounts.

Mr. Shields ran home as fast as he could! But not fast enough. Her room was emptied. The only thing left was a small box. He opened it up.  
There in the box was a picture of the real Moolly Brouwn, a bible, a cross, and a few clothing, all of which belonged to the real Molly.

Fustrated, his next stop was to the bank. Still panting, he asked for his account balance.

"$45 Dollars!" His life savings, gone! reduced to 45 dollars!

"You see, to empty the account completely, she would have needed your signature" the banker replied. which would explain why she left him only $45 dollars.


	4. Chapter 4

In response to Reviews... 

Sorry people, I am a poor writer,infact I wouldnt call myself a writer, just liked this story.

Yes, it is obviously not Molly, but Darien doesnt know that, well actually he just found out. It is indeed Serena, who was pretending to be Molly to steal his money. She just about emptied out his account and suddently disappeared.

Serena's side of the story...

While traveling on a boat, Serena had met Molly. Serena was suprised about how open and innocent she seemed. Molly had told her a story about how she was meeting Darien Shields, a man whom she had been exchanging letter with for about a year. Soon they would finally meet for the first time. Molly was very excited.

...Darein Shields, Serena thought, where had she heard that name before.

Later than night she went to her room and told her lover, Dimond, about Molly and her story. Quickly, Dimond stood up, he was excited as well. He could not belive it. Here on this boat was the fiance of Darien Shields, a very wealthy busness man! Who was marring to a women who had openly addmited that they had never met before. He had a plan. He would get rid of this Molly, and put his lovely Serena in her place. Together they could rob Darien of all his furturne.

Serena imediatly knew that Diamond was up to someting, she seemed to reget ever telling him about Molly. She liked her, and she knew if Dimond was up to something it was never good.

That night when he came to her bed, she did not protest. She never did. She had lost her innocents long ago.

...Finally, Serena meets Darien, under the name Molly...

Meeting Darein for the first time, Serena felt something. A feeling she had never felt before. She then told Darien excatly what Dimond had told her to say. Dimond knew that he would believe her, Serena was just too irrisistable.

Following the wedding, Serena was happy, happier than she had ever been in her life. Perhaps, she was falling in love with him and this life. She even loved that Darien called her Bunny, cuz her heart turned cold with guilt when ever someone called her Molly.

She had never loved Dimond like she did Darien. But Dimond was all that she had. He loved her. He gave her everthing she had. They had meet in a ophanage as children. He ran away one day and took the little Serena with him. He raised her. They only had each other. As they got older Serena only got more beautiful. Dimond himself was also handsome, but in his heart there was no good. He noticed how he could use her beauty to lure men and, then he would come and take them for all they got.

She was hoping that she could come up with a plan to finaly get rid of Dimond. Maybe if she could get enough money from Darien she could pay him off to leave for good. She could stay and live with Darien. When she was with him, she felt safe. She loved being in his arms. She hated that she was using him, if only she could tell him who she really was, would he still love her? What she needed was some time to come up with a plan.

However, all of her thinking and planning came to an end by a stupid letter. If she only could of "sent if off" her self. But no, he had to do it. She know her time was limited, Molly's family would come soon. She had no time left at all, she would have to go through with Dimonds plan. When she told Dimond about the letter, Dimond used this opertunity to meet Darien, desguised as an investegater.

The day that Molly's family came, was the day that Serena took the money and disappeared. She was quick about it. She had planned it out everyday. This time however, she was going to leave them both. With all the money she took, she was able to hide. She knew that they were both angry,  
and were going to seek her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Darien was furious. The Molly imposter used him, humilated him, and robbed him of love and all his money.  
She made him a fool. He had to find her, and when he did he was going to put an end to her. 

The following months were horrible for Darien. He couldnt stop thinking about her. He loved her, he hated her. She was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. Everything felt so right. Why couldnt thing have just been the way they used to be.

All of his thoughts where on her. He had been very rough on the girl that lay underneith him, because his thoughts kept going back to Bunny. In his anger he did not notice how rough he was. She pushed him off, grabbed her clothes and ran out of the door.He layed there and sunk into the bed. His life was falling apart. He rolled off the bed, got dressed, and walked out as well. Down the street he ran into the investegator.

"Oh, its you. Your the investegater Darkmoon, right? What are you doing here?" He managed to say, alchohal lingering on his breath.

"I heard that Molly Brouwn was not who she said she was. Well, I was hired to see that Ms. Brouwn had made it here, but if your wife was not her, then I am looking for the real girl." but he knew very well what happened, her body was lost at sea. He wanted to get as much information as he could out of Daien.

"Oh, so there was a real girl, I dont know anymore. Maybe the two were sceeming the entire time. What is most horrible is that the laws here can do nothing. I married her and gave her my accounts. What an idiot."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, since you are the investegator, looking for the real girl, maybe if you find her, she can lead me to my wife. If you help me find her, I will pay you anything you want."

"So then, you have already made up for your losses?"

"I said already, I will pay you what you want!" Darien shouted.

"Alright"

"I will come with you as well" Darien added.

Dimond was going to find Serena and Darien was willing to fund him for it. Dimond walked away with an evil grin.

Notes: yeah, I got the theme or storyline from a movie I watched at a friends house. It was stuck in my head for sometime. I didnt like the casting for the main lady in the movie, though. I thought Serena is much better. I guess it iss called Origional Sin. There is a book also, but I dont know what that is called though. Its a really good movie.

What is a beta? Well, I don't have Microsoft Word to tell the story, I have to use notepad. So that is why I can't use spell check. I try to check it, by the same method I use in class. To read it out loud to myself.  
I am not good at this. sigh

If I do this again, I will try to come up with something origional, then I will get a good proof reader. But so far everytime I do, its nothing but an incomplete thought.

I will take this story down, if people want me too.


End file.
